


Sling

by sugaplumvisions



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alcohol, Boys In Love, Drunken Confessions, M/M, background MidoTaka, background murahimu, drunk!akashi is a koala, everyone is drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 06:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaplumvisions/pseuds/sugaplumvisions
Summary: Kagami is drunk. Kuroko is pretty. Things develop from there.
Relationships: Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 121





	Sling

Kagami didn’t mean to get so drunk, really. It’s just that Alex had bought alcohol, and Himuro was some kind of magical bartender, mixing gin slings (why had Alex bought gin? Who drinks gin?) like it was second nature to him. He’d had beer a couple times before, also courtesy of Alex, and knew that he could handle about four drinks with no real problem. Call him a lightweight, but at least he knew his limits. 

It turns out, beer drinks and gin drinks are very different. Kagami found himself uncomfortably drunk. Sloppily drunk. Just a real mess of a drunk. 

“Taiga, are you okay?” Himuro asked. 

Kagami blinked slowly. “Mistakes were made.” 

Himuro frowned. “I should have cut you off.” 

“Bros don’t let bros get sloppy drunk,” Kagami said, frowning right back at him. 

“You are remarkably self-aware,” Himuro said. 

Kagami was beginning to wonder how much Himuro had imbibed himself. His voice was about the same, but his movements were a little slower than his usual lightnihg-quick reflexes. “I miss Kuroko,” Kagami said. He plopped down on the couch and frowned harder. 

“Taiga. He’s right there.” 

Kuroko was either smarter than Kagami, more skeptical of Himuro’s bartending skills, or wasn’t a fan of gin (which probably also fell under “smarter than Kagami”), because he was still stone-cold sober. 

Kagami looked over at Kuroko and his face lit up. Kuroko was standing across the room, deep in conversation with Kiyoshi and Furihata. 

“Kuroko!” he yelled across the room. “Come here!” 

Kuroko made his excuses and hurried over to check on Kagami. “Kagami-kun, are you all right?” he asked when he got there. 

“I’m drunk,” Kagami said. “Tatsuya poisoned me.” 

“I am pretty sure you poisoned yourself,” Kuroko said. “It’s the alcohol, you see. You drank a good bit of it.” 

“I drank a perfectly normal amount for a big guy. But then…Now I’m drunk.” 

He wasn’t the only one. Kuroko looked over to where Murasakibara was asleep on the floor. But then again, Murasakibara was known for consuming anything that got near him, and he’d been able to pregame by charming his boyfriend into giving him drinks for “practice bartending.” He also noticed that Kiyoshi was flushed and grinning more than usual. 

And then there was Akashi. 

He walked over to Kuroko and slung an arm around his shoulders. 

“Kuroko! Is everything all right?” 

He grinned at him and Kagami. 

“Kagami! Are you all right? You look a bit out of sorts. Is there anything I can do?” 

“I’m drunk,” Kagami said. He frowned at Akashi. “You’re drunk.” Kagami did a lot of frowning while he was drunk, it seemed. 

“I may have imbibed, yes,” Akashi said. “You’re one to talk. You seem pretty out of it.” He moved from where he’d draped himself around Kuroko to put a hand on Kagami’s head. “I don’t say this enough, but I value your friendship. I hope that you are not overly intoxicated.” 

Kagami looked at Kuroko in horror. “Who is this, and what has he done with Akashi?” 

“I think he’s overly intoxicated,” Kuroko stage-whispered. 

“I’ll have you know I’m just fine,” Akashi said. 

Kagami looked around the room, desperately wishing for someone to come disentangle the obviously very drunk Akashi from them. His eyes landed on Midorima, who was tangled up with Takao on the couch. 

“Oi!” Kagami yelled. “Keep your shirt on!” 

Midorima sat up, blushing furiously. “Takao I told you—” 

“Loosen up,” Takao said. “It’s a party! Don’t be so serious all the time.” 

Takao was bright red for another reason: the gin slings. He climbed out of Midorima’s lap and took a sip of one. 

“Do you regret the chaos you’ve unleashed?” Kagami turned and yelled at Himuro, who was attempting to rouse his giant boyfriend. 

“Yes. Yes I do.” 

“Do you regret it enough to not get us drunk next time?” 

Himuro grinned. “Absolutely not.” 

“Don’t worry so much,” Akashi said. “Everything is going to be fine.” 

Kagami turned to Kuroko. “I’m going to wake up to a bunch of hungover Miracles in my apartment, aren’t I?” 

“Absolutely, yes you are.” Kuroko said. “You should have asked me that before you let Himuro-kun start mixing drinks.” 

“To be fair, it’s not like he actually asked me. He just shoved one in my face, like ‘here, Taiga, drink this Taiga’ and then suddenly there was Seirin and the entire Generation of Miracles in my apartment drunk off their multicolored asses.” 

“Well I hope that you are able to get them all out of your apartment tomorrow with minimal property damage,” Kuroko said, holding back laughter. 

“Why aren’t you drunk, anyway?” Kagami asked. “You’re so tiny. Real tiny. Bet you’re a total lightweight. I bet I could bench-press you. Why haven’t I tried to bench-press you, Kuroko?” 

“Please do not.” 

“Here, c’mere. Why haven’t I tried to lift you? I wanna lift you. I wanna do lots of things.” 

“Kagami-kun, please come with me,” Kuroko said. “Before you embarass yourself in front of everyone.” 

“Am I embarassing you?” Kagami asked. 

“Not yet,” Kuroko said. “But I suspect you are about to, and I am concerned you may say something you’d rather not say in front of Akashi.”   
Akashi waved lazily from where he’d returned to being wound around Kuroko’s neck. ** **

“So those two get to suck face all they want and I can’t say nothing?” Kagami asked. “All I was gonna say is you’re nice, and pretty, and—”   
“And taking you outside!” Kuroko finished ** _._ **

Kise wolf-whistled as Kuroko disentangled himself from Akashi, grabbed Kagami’s wrist, and dragged him outside onto the balcony** _._ **

“I was just gonna say you smell nice,” Kagami said** _._ **

Kuroko turned red enough that if Kagami didn’t know better, he’d think he’d been drinking too** _._ **

“So why are you sober anyhow?” Kagami asked** _._ **

“I thought that someone had to be,” Kuroko said, shrugging. “I have seen my friends drunk before and it is not a pretty picture, overall.** _”_ **

Kagami thought back to the scene in his apartment and nodded. 

“Fair enough,” he said. “But next time you’re getting drunk. ‘S not fair I’m the only one thinking ‘bout how nice you are, and pretty, and handsome, and…” he trailed off. “Lotsa stuff.** _”_ **

“Thank you, Kagami-kun.** _”_ **

“No, no, no,” Kagami said. “Call me Taiga. We’ve been through more ‘n enough for that.** _”_ **

“Thank you, Taiga-kun,” Kuroko said, turning impossibly redder** _._ **

“You’re very welcome,” Kagami said. “The most welcome. You deserve all the nice compliments and things. People should be nicer to you, Kuroko.** _”_ **

“You can call me Tetsuya,” Kuroko said in a moment of impossible courage** _._ **

“Tetsuya,” Kagami said. The flush on his face wasn’t only from the alcohol. “People should be nicer to you.** _”_ **

“I think they just don’t notice me,” Kuroko said** _._ **

Kagami’s frown deepened. “Well they should. Because you’re the best. And I really like you.** _”_ **

Kuroko smiled. “Thank you, Kaga—Taiga-kun.** _”_ **

Kagami shook his head. “No, you don’t get it. I like you, Tetsuya.** _”_ **

“You…” Kuroko’s eyes widened, but he rearranged his face into a mask of impassivity. “Are you sure you want to do this while you’re drunk?** _”_ **

“I sure as hell wasn’t gonna do it sober,” Kagami said. “So I’ll do it drunk if I have to.** _”_ **

“You better remember this tomorrow,” Kuroko said** _._ **

“Aren’t you going to respond to my confession?” Kagami said. His frown returned. “Unless… Oh no. Did I ruin everything? Did I ruin our friendship? Do you not like me? I hoped you did, but I should have known that there was no way you could—** _”_ **

“Stop talking, K—Taiga-kun,” Kuroko said. “Please. You’re working yourself up.** _”_ **

“But I ruined our friendship! Please just let me be friends with you, even if you don’t l—** _”_ **

“I love you,” Kuroko said. Even he was shocked by how frankly the words came out, and stone-cold sober to boot** _._ **

“You what?” Kagami said. “You…really?** _”_ **

“I love you, Taiga-kun. I have since the day we first played Kaijo.** _”_ **

Kagami stared at Kuroko with something that looked a lot like wonder** _._ **

“Can…can I kiss you?” he asked** _._ **

“You’re drunk,” Kuroko said. “Your breath smells like a still and I can’t kiss you knowing you might regret it tomorrow.** _”_ **

“I’m not going to regret it tomorrow,” Kagami said** _._ **

“I hope not,” Kuroko said. “But still. You’re drunk. I’m not going to kiss you.** _”_ **

Kagami wrapped Kuroko in his arms. “Well, I can still do this.** _”_ **

He pulled Kuroko close and nestled his head on top of Kuroko’s, pressing a kiss to pale blue hair** _._ **

“I love you, Tetsuya,” he said. “Can I kiss you tomorrow?** _”_ **

Kuroko smiled. “Of course you can. If you still want to kiss me in the morning, you can kiss me as much as you want.** _’_ **

Kagami pushed Kuroko back and looked him in the eyes, holding onto his shoulders** _._ **

“All I want? Really?** _”_ **

“All you want. Really.** _”_ **

“Pinky swear?” Kagami said, holding up his pinky** _._ **

Kuroko smiled. “Pinky swear.” He linked pinkies with Kagami and Kagami shook their hands** _._ **

“You two making out out there?” Aomine said, pushing the door to the balcony open. “You better be, dipshits. Stop pining and—” He looked at Kagami and Kuroko staring into each other’s eyes, grinning, and grimaced. “Okay, I didn’t actually mean it!_ ” _

“Midorima-kun is making out with Takao-kun and you did not protest.” Kuroko shrugged_ . _

“That’s because he’s a kissy drunk and I don’t want him kissing me._ ” _

“Wait, are we going to make out?” Kagami said_ . _

Aomine gaped at them. “Wait a second. You mean you actually— I mean, you really—Good on you, Tetsu!_ ” _

“Actually, Taiga-kun was the one to confess,” Kuroko said_ . _

“Wow, first names and everything,” Aomine said. “What’d I miss? Wait, actually, don’t tell me._ ” _

“I got drunk, I confessed, K—Tetsuya confessed back, and now we’re—wait, Tetsuya. What are we?_ ” _

“Boyfriends, I think?_ ” _

“Well we sure aren’t girlfriends,” Kagami said, grinning. “Now we’re boyfriends, and Tetsuya said that tomorrow I can—_ ” _

Kuroko slapped his hand over Kagami’s mouth. “Make yourself a nutritious breakfast to stave off the hangover!_ ” _

“You’re going to make out,” Aomine said. “Thanks for sharing, gross, I hate it._ ” _

Kagami grinned widely behind Kuroko’s hand_ . _

“We’re absolutely going to make out._ ” _

“Taiga-kun!” Kuroko hissed. “You’re embarassing me!_ ” _

“He needs to know I won!” Kagami said_ . _

“Stop trying to pick fights over me,” Kuroko said. “It’s childish and embarassing and Aomine-kun doesn’t see me like that anyway._ ” _

“He’s just jealous that I won,” Kagami said. “Who wouldn’t see you like that?_ ” _

Kuroko shrugged. “Most people._ ” _

“Well, they’re all clueless,” Kagami said. “I don’t know why they wouldn’t see in you what I see in you.” He wrapped Kuroko back up in his arms_ . _

“Welp! That’s enough of this absolutely cavity-inducing public display of intense devotion for me,” Aomine said. “I’m going back to where the worst display of affection is Midorima and Takao sucking face on the couch._ ” _

“Oh gross,” Kagami said. “Tetsuya is way cuter than that.” He kissed Kuroko’s hair again, and Kuroko beamed_ . _

“Wait a second,” Kagami said. “That’s my couch. This is my apartment!_ ” _

“Good job, Bakagami,” Aomine said. “This _ is _ your apartment. _ ” _

“Well I’d prefer they don’t make out on my couch!_ ” _

“Would you prefer they make out on your floor? Because I don’t think you should be encouraging them to get any more horizontal than they already are._ ” _

“Tetsuyaaaaa,” Kagami whined. “Will you kick your friends out of my apartment?_ ” _

“Fine,” Aomine said. “I get the hint. I’ll leave you lovebirds alone._ ” _

“First,” Kuroko said as he closed the balcony door,” they’re your friends too._ ” _

“They’re your friends when they’re being shitheads._ ” _

“Second, how do you expect them to get home when they’re this drunk?_ ” _

“Let overly-affectionate Akashi figure it out. He’s resourceful. I’m sure he can handle it._ ” _

“Third, what about Himuro-kun? Who all am I kicking out of your apartment?_ ” _

“He’s got a place to stay! He and his giant boyfriend can stay there!_ ” _

“So you want everyone gone?_ ” _

Kagami pouted. “It’s too loud and I just want to go to bed._ ” _

“I’ll see what I can do,” Kuroko said, “But Murasakibara-kun might be hard to wake up. Then I’ll head home so you can get some rest._ ” _

“No,” Kagami said, catching Kuroko’s wrist as he turned to go inside. “Stay.” He looked at Kuroko pleadingly. “Snuggle._ ” _

Kuroko turned around and went inside at lightning speed. “All right!” he said, louder than Kagami had ever heard him. “Everybody out! Wake up and go home!_ ” _

“But Kuroko—” Akashi said from where he’d wrapped himself around Kise. Kise was just standing there talking to Kiyoshi, completely disregarding the koala clinging to his side. 

“But Kuroko nothing,” Kagami said, coming in from the balcony. “It is cold out there and I want to go to bed!” 

He took Kuroko’s hand and Kise’s gaze almost visibly zoomed in on the two of them. 

“Wait,” he said. “You two…finally?” 

Kagami nodded, and cheerfully said, “Get out of my apartment so I can cuddle my boyfriend.” 

This wasn’t exactly how they’d envisioned making the announcement, and he was pretty sure some of them wouldn’t remember it tomorrow. But it was a good way, anyway. 

Eventually they were able to sweep the last few stragglers out of his apartment. Kiyoshi, who somehow became even jollier when drunk, volunteered to stay and help until everyone was left, and then started cleaning up a bit before he gave them each a long, warm hug goodbye, congratulating them enthusiastically on their newfound relationship, and headed out. It was definitely the second-best hug Kagami had had in a long time, first place obviously going to the hug he'd given Kuroko after they’d confessed to each other. 

“So,” Kagami said once the door closed behind Kiyoshi. “Snuggles?” 

“Snuggles,” Kuroko said, nodding. “But brush your teeth first.” 

“Yes sir!” Kagami said, making for the bathroom. “Did you bring your pajamas?” 

“I have no idea where my bag went in the chaos,” Kuroko confessed. 

“That’s fine,” Kagami said. “You can wear some of my stuff.” 

He secretly thrilled at Kuroko wearing his clothes, though he wouldn’t admit it out loud. He turned from his current trajectory towards the bathroom and went into his room, where he rummaged through the drawers to find some basketball shorts he’d worn in middle school and a t-shirt that would be too large on Kuroko by far. He handed them to Kuroko, grabbing a set of pajamas of his own, and went to brush his teeth. 

“You can change while I’m in the bathroom,” Kagami said. “If you like. Or you can change in the bathroom when I’m done.” 

Kuroko nodded. “Thank you, Taiga-kun.” 

Kagami brushed his teeth and changed into his own pajamas. 

“You know where your toothbrush is?” Kagami said, walking out of the bathroom to find Kuroko still in his own clothes. At some point, Kuroko had stayed over enough times that it made more sense to just leave him a toothbrush at Kagami’s. Plus, it made Kagami’s toothbrush look a little less lonely in the holder to have a blue one beside it. 

Wow. That was pretty gay of him, in retrospect. Then again, he _ was _ gay, so what harm was it, really? And besides, it’d paid off. Because Kuroko would be more comfortable tonight. While they shared a bed. And cuddled. 

He was going to have to send Himuro a fruit basket for getting him drunk enough to admit his feelings. 

“I know,” Kuroko said, and smiled at Kagami. “You get situated, okay? I’ll be right back.” 

Kagami climbed into bed and yawned. He carefully situated himself, leaving enough space for Kuroko. He wondered if Kuroko would want to be the big spoon or the little spoon. Their sizes said little spoon, but was Kuroko really a little spoon kind of person? Kagami mused about it until Kuroko opened the door to the bedroom, dressed in Kagami’s clothes. 

“You look nice,” Kagami said, face red again. He did. There was something primal in Kagami’s gut that was soothed by seeing Kuroko wearing his clothes, the shirt hanging off his shoulders and exposing his collarbones. 

Kuroko ducked his head. “Thank you.” 

He climbed into bed next to Kagami, who asked, “How do you want to do this?” 

Kuroko situated himself so his head was resting on Kagami’s chest, and pulled one of Kagami’s arms so it wrapped around him. 

“Like this,” Kuroko said. “If that’s comfortable.” 

“That’s very nice,” Kagami said, “Thank you.” He mentally smacked himself for how he must have sounded. Thanking his boyfriend for cuddling with him? “Please don’t judge me Tetsuya; I am still so drunk right now.” 

“I know,” Kuroko said, and stretched up to peck his cheek. “You’re doing amazing.” 

Kagami blushed. “Thank you,” he said. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, Taiga-kun,” Kuroko said. He reached over and turned off the light. “Rest time now.” 

“Sweet dreams, Tetsuya,” Kagami whispered. 

“Sweet dreams.” 

The next morning, Kagami woke to an empty bed, and wondered if it was all an elaborate dream. Then the sunset his his eyes and he grimaced, distracted from his thoughts by the pain. 

“Good morning, Taiga-kun,” Kuroko said quietly, walking into the room holding a water bottle and two asprin. 

“I love you,” Kagami said, popping the asprin into his mouth and swallowing them. “You’re so good to me.” 

“You deserve it,” Kuroko said. “I made breakfast?” He phrased it as a question, in case Kagami didn’t feel up to it. 

Kagami’s stomach rebelled at the thought of food, but he knew that he’d feel better once he got something in him. 

“You’re an angel.” 

“I thought I was a phantom,” Kuroko said. 

“You can be more than one thing. Like I’m a basketball star and a lovestruck idiot.” 

“Is that so?” Kuroko said. 

And then Kagami remembered something that made it worth it to fight through the pain. 

“You said I could kiss you in the morning,” Kagami said. 

“I did,” Kuroko said. 

“It’s morning,” Kagami said. 

Kuroko sat down on the bed and leaned down over Kagami. 

“It is.” 

Their faces were so close together, close enough that the slightest movement would let their lips meet. 

“So I can kiss you,” Kagami said. 

Kuroko smiled. “You can.” 

So he did.


End file.
